The Dark Times
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: It is a dark time for the people of Planet Earth Sonic, Tails and Amy are dead.... so... who's going to look after Station Square? A new arrival will.


Years have passed since the sonic crew engaged the metarex, everything seemed to be going smoothly... if there was such a word. The Sonic Crew had gone back to Earth... but not to a warm reception about three years ago, in fact the second they got back... Eggman flew back to his island and started to make plans, GUN made the mistake to think that Sonic was Shadow and arrested him... about one day later they released him, formally apologising to the Hero to which Sonic simply said, "No need to apologise, I don't need it" 

A few hours later Sonic raced through the woods of the Mystic Ruins, jumping from one rock to a tree and back again. The smell of the fresh air was refreshing for the hedgehog, the long war with the metarex had really done a number on him.

Looking upwards Sonic spotted some dots travelling through the sky, mostly normal human aircraft he suspected but something told him... there was something else on one of those airplanes.

Before he could move one of the aeroplanes exploded in a huge explosion in the sky, the hero was shocked to say the least nothing was happening a second ago and then... Sonic shook his head, "There's no use worrying now about them" He said with cold words onto the now harse wind "We saved the galaxy... and if they can't even prevent a simple explosion... then" He shook his head "I don't know why we saved them"

Meanwhile over at Tails' workshop the fact that he had to shoot Cosmo brought many tears to his eyes, after aroundabout three months he had finally stopped crying, facing the world with a fresh start... he liked Cream but only as a friend, and she was really helpful to him... helping him with work and making sure he was well feed and watered.

Tails stopped thinking about Cosmo and started to live again after building her a monument, or a statue to some people to remember her. He had put it in the hangerbay of the workshop, so that every time he went out to fight Eggman or went flying for a while, he would remember how much that she had helped Sonic and the gang.

Amy Rose had stopped going after Sonic after a while, sometimes... giving a hero some time to think about what Amy had given Sonic for a good long time would make him come around... hopefully.

Unfortunatly for these three things were only going to get rougher, the first to fall would be Tails who in a fit of depression and sadness, took the X-Tornado and flew straight into a mountain side... Sonic couldn't believe it when Tails did that... he had thought that his little buddy would of grown old with Cream or something... but sadly, that was not to be.

Sonic fell almost the next day... he attacked a shop keeper all because he had said the words, "I'm sorry about the friends you've lost Sonic"

Sonic was not arrested in fact he was actually sent away from Station Square and not to return again, branded as an outlaw Sonic raced off into the woods... and joined with someone he never thought he would join with... Dr. Robotnick.

He cut his arms on Metal Sonic almost a week after joining, and died from intensive injurys... the pain that the planet felt was enourmous... it ment quite simply that without someone like Sonic... they were doomed.

Amy died in hospital because a member of Station Square rapped her and stabbed her many times, blood and gore were reported at the hospital when she came in.

With Sonic The Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower as well as Amy Rose dead, it looked near on hopeless for the Earth... that was until someone appeared out of no-where and fended off Eggman, at certain points where this girl was staying.

It was a metallic light blue creature, blue and yellow gloves were on her hands and on her feet, she didn't carry any weapons... only those that were laying around when she engaged Eggman... her name not many civilans remembered.

The name that the citizens of Station Square gave the girl was, "Lilith Operathea" From there on out everyone called her that.

Lilith as she was called by the residence's of the city of Station Square slept on the roofs, even outside the buildings themselves getting ready to engage Eggman should he dare to come again.


End file.
